Two important considerations for all life saving devices designed for animals are convenience and ease of use. Relating to convenience, a life saving device must be easily accessible so that it can be immediately put in place for use by the owner. A life saving structure must also be easily stored since an adult owner is not likely to leave it in place throughout the year.
Larger devices such as pool nets or alarm sensors often pose a greater problem with regards to convenience, and affordability. The larger devices tend to be bulky, which makes it difficult to move them around, and sometimes makes it prohibitive to move them in and out of the water to other locations. Bulky devices also take up much storage space.